Injustice: Time Travellers Among Us
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: In the future, Superman killed Cable's family, and now he has gone back in time to stop him. Together with the Insurgency and the Secret X-Force, Cable will stop at nothing to avenge his family - even if it means killing Superman and his cronies along the way.
1. Prologue: Time Rupture

**Hey everybody. Here is my first Deadpool crossover. Enjoy.**

* * *

We see Superman flying down with the dead Lois Lane.

"You took his wife," Batman told Joker offscreen.

Clark put his hand on Lois' stomach as if trying to feel something. He got nothing.

"You took his motherfucking unborn child you filthy piece of shit!" Deadpool shouted at Joker offscreen.

Clark lands in the middle of the destroyed Metropolis with the now dead Lois. He gets on his knees and begins weeping.

"AND HIS MOTHERFUCKING CITY FROM HIM, YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!" Deadpool finished.

* * *

We cut to Bruce and Wade interrogating Joker in an interrogation room in the GCPD. Joker looked amused with his latest trick. Batman looked pissed off beyond belief. Wade looked like he was just about ready to murder the clown.

"Why?" Batman demanded.

"Why?" Joker replied. "You two need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with that kitten last week."

"You killed a fucking puppy and a fucking cat?!" Deadpool asked in rage. "Who in the hell do you think you are, Star Munch?!"

Wade then turned to the readers.

"For those of you who don't know, those lines come from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2," he said to the readers.

He turned back to Joker. Both the Clown Prince of Crime and Dark Knight were confused.

"Ignoring Wade's craziness," Joker said, "When the howling and meowing stops, and all you're left with is a mess of fur and blood and brains - well, you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside."

Batman grabbed Joker by the collar of his shirt and got in his face. Deadpool got out his pistol, without Bruce noticing.

"Why would you even do this to him?!" Deadpool demanded.

"Wade's right," Batman replied. "Ajax gave you the nuke. Why would you two do this to him? This has always been between me and you. Ajax and Wade."

"Simple," Joker replied. "We were tired of losing to you two. We wanted a fresh start. And it was easy. As easy as beating a puppy with a kitten."

"Talk about that one more time, asshole!" Deadpool dared.

* * *

We cut to the outskirts of Metropolis. Green Lantern, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Flash, and Spitfire were helping some survivors get to a safer distance.

"We found more survivors, guys," Green Lantern told the two speedsters.

"Let's get them somewhere safe," Flash replied.

"Are there any other survivors in the city?" Spitfire asked.

"Not that we know of," Green Lantern replied.

"Even if there are, none of us could get in there and not be exposed to radiation poisoning," Negasonic Teenage Warhead added in.

"You're right," Flash said, looking at the destroyed city.

"No one could survive in there," Spitfire said with unintended irony.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the center of the city, Clark continued holding Lois in his arms in sadness. Diana came down and decided to give him some comfort.

"Clark," she said to him.

"I killed them," Clark said to himself. "I thought it was Doomsday, but it was them the whole time."

"It wasn't your fault," Wonder Woman told him.

"It was my fault, Diana," Superman replied. "I killed both of them, thinking it was Doomsday."

"None of this was your doing, Clark," Wonder Woman reminded, finally using her silver tongue abilities that she been holding back after years of influence from Ares. "Joker did all of this. He tricked you into doing it."

At hearing this, Clark's rage was immediately sparked and ignited. Diana's deception had worked.

"Where is he?" Superman asked in growing rage.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked in fake confusion.

"Where are they holding Joker?" Superman asked again.

"Gotham City Police Department," Wonder Woman replied, once more using her silver tongue.

Clark looked at his dead wife for a few seconds. He looked back up at Diana.

"Will you hold her for me?" he asked her.

"Of course," Wonder Woman replied.

Clark handed Lois to her and flew off. Diana's deepest desires had finally been made possible. No one would ever know her real plan, as Joker was merely a pawn in her bigger plan.

"This is Wonder Woman to all available Justice League members," she said into her comm to cover up her own plan from Clark. "Someone follow Superman to keep him from doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life."

 _"This is Green Lantern,"_ Green Lantern replied, unaware of Diana's true plan. _"I'm on it."_

* * *

Back at the police department, Bruce and Wade were now questioning Joker on who gave him the nuke.

"The nuke!" Batman demanded. "Where'd you get it?!"

"More like who helped you get it to the heart of the city?!" Deadpool demanded.

"First off, why?" Joker replied. "You both want a nuke? Sorry but that's already been used. And secondly, can't tell ya. Client-employee confidentiality."

Deadpool lashed out at Joker with his katanas while Bruce held him back. Suddenly, the walls blew open and Clark was hovering there, eyes glowing red (literally) with rage.

"Get away from him!" he commanded.

"We're handling this," Batman replied.

"Yeah, go fuck a duck, Clark," Deadpool commanded.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Language," Batman told him.

Clark stalked towards Joker. He threw aside the table and grabbed Joker by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the interrogation window.

"You drugged me!" he told him. "Made me-"

He looked down in sadness.

"Lois..." he said in grief. "My son..."

"First Krypton, now Metropolis," Joker taunted. "The people you love really tend to blow up, don't they?"

Clark raised his fist in rage. Wade took out his Kryptonite pistol.

"Superman, don't!" Batman begged.

"Don't make me do this, jackass!" Deadpool said, pointing his pistol at him.

Clark instead punched the interrogation window, cracking it more before hanging his head in grief. Joker tauntingly put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"That's why I like you, Superman," Joker taunted. "You're much more gullible than Batman, and much more sane than Deadpool."

At this comment, Clark threw him to the other side of the room, breaking the table.

"You think you can have a family?" Joker asked, getting up and walking to the chair. "That locking me up will somehow magically reform me? And they'll be safe?"

He picked up the chair and sat down.

"So big, so dumb," Joker said.

Clark slowly continued his menacing approach. Wade kept his pistol trained on him.

"Now run along so I can break out of here," Joker continued. "I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

This was the final straw. Joker had just murdered million of people and tricked him into killing Lois and their son, and now he was threatening to do the same again. He would not allow this to happen again. He picked Joker up by his neck. He didn't care about the consequences that would follow.

"That's enough!" Batman said.

Superman pushed him back, causing him to fall down.

"DIE, BITCH!" Deadpool shouted, pointing his pistol at him.

Superman used his gale breath to push him against the wall.

"I know it's soon, but..." Joker said weakly. "Think you'll ever love again?... Maybe you won't kill your next family..."

At this, Clark's eyes glowed red with rage and raised his fist. Batman and Deadpool stared in horror, but Wade snapped out of it to begin raising his pistol towards the Man of Steel. Clark thrust his fist through Joker's chest, killing him. At this, Wade shot the Kryptonite bullet into Clark's leg, forcing the Kryptonian to retreat. But it was already too late. Superman and Joker were both gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future, the mutant time soldier, Nathaniel Summers aka Cable had arrived home from the military academy. He saw his daughter Hope playing with her teddy bear and his wife watching TV. Nathaniel went into the kitchen and headed over to the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out some of the leftover spaghetti his wife had made. While he heated it up, he pulled out a cup and got out the pitcher of peach tea Hope had made yesterday and poured it in. When the microwave beeped, he got out his food and sat down at the table. After his third bite, he felt a sharp pain in his head and suddenly a wave of energy passed by. Knowing what it meant, he went over to a nearby window and what he saw horrified him.

Outside, buildings were covered in banners with a strange symbol on them. He saw Hawkgirl and what looked like Hal duking it out before he stabbed her from behind. But one banner caught his attention. It had the symbol of one of the most respected heroes of all time. Superman. Something had happened in the past that caused him to turn into an evil dictator.

He was about to go get his family when suddenly, the door blew open. And there was Superman, holding Wonder Woman's sword, equipped with Green Arrow's bow and arrows, wearing Shazam's hood, and Batman's cape.

"Nathaniel Summers!" he shouted.

"Clark," Cable said, motioning for his family to get back.

"I have reason to believe that you've been working with Damian's Insurgency!" Superman pompously stated.

"That's a big accusation, Clark," Cable said, as he began downloading all the information in this new timeline. "You got any evidence to back it up?"

"I am the High Councilor!" Superman shouted back. "If I say you've been helping Damian's Insurgency, you've been helping them! Now your family pays the price!"

"No!" Cable said, rushing forward.

Clark punched Nathaniel into a wall. Hope and her mother ran into the living room, but Clark cornered them and pulled down his hood. His eyes turned red with absolute rage as he fired his heat vision at the two innocent women, burning them to death. He looked emotionlessly at Nathaniel, and flew off as sirens and helicopters arrived.

Nathaniel got up as his left eye lit up orange and rage and hatred filled his eyes. He looked down at his dead family and then at the Regime symbol. He scanned the timeline and realized this all started with Lois Lane's death. He tried to find a loophole, but found it was a fixed place in time. So Cable decided on the second choice - kill Clark during the time Bruce and Wade pulled their Earth Prime counterparts into this world. He picked up Hope's burnt teddy bear and clipped it to his pants. He then grabbed as many of his weapons as he could and loaded them into a duffle bag. He then picked up a few grenades and strapped them on, and finally picked up two time charges. After thinking back to the last time he had to do this, and how he idiotically grabbed only two and sacrificed the second one for Wade, he grabbed a few more just in case he needed to make the same sacrifice again.

"I had a feeling you'd go back in time to stop this," a voice said from behind him.

Nathaniel turned and saw Damian wearing Dick's Nightwing outfit, but it looked post-nuclear apocalypse worthy (sort of like Batman's outfit from the Knightmare scene).

"You planning on stopping me, boy?" Cable asked.

"No," Nightwing II replied.

"Good," Cable said, picking up the duffle bag.

"When you get back there, find me," Nightwing II said. "Convince me that this happens. Tell me everything. I've done a lot of things in my past. Things I'd like to forget ever happened."

Nathaniel looked at him for a bit, and considered this. After considering it, he activated the time charge, going back in time to the day the alternates arrived.

* * *

 **And so begins our tale. Deadpool and the rest of the X-Force have been split apart, and Future Regime Superman has just killed Cable's wife and daughter. Meanwhile, Future Damian has now joined the Insurgency alongside Future Hawkgirl, but what could've led them to do so? Find out in the next chapter, and review your favorite part below.**

 **Deadpool: And be sure to check out our other stories.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Batman and Deadpool pt 1

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up.**

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

We see Hal and Negasonic chasing after Sinestro, and Superman fighting Ares. Shazam and Russell were fighting Black Adam and Black Tom. Russell was using a jetpack to help, allowing him to be in the sky, courtesy of Wade. Shazam knocked Adam back while Russell blasted Black Tom away, right towards Hawkgirl and Archangel, who swatted them away. Back with Hal and Negasonic, Sinestro continued trying to get away from him like the coward he was.

"It's not surprising to see him run!" Negasonic said from her hover board.

"Yeah, this is pretty much expected by now!" Green Lantern replied.

Sinestro turned around and used his ring to make a spike construct. Hal and Negasonic stopped in their tracks, allowing Sinestro to get away.

"And of course, he escapes," Negasonic commented.

"To be expected as well," Green Lantern replied.

Together, they flew after him. Back with Clark and Ares, Clark finally managed to defeat Ares and throw him down to a roof where Wonder Woman, Domino, Aquaman, and Namor were waiting. They tied him up as Clark flew down to them.

"Wonder Woman, Domino, Aquaman, Namor," he said. "Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to the Watchtower..."

"Before Lutor throws something else at us," Wonder Woman finished for him upon noticing something behind Clark.

Clark turned around to see the first being in the universe to actually kill him. Doomsday. The monster roared at him.

"Doomsday..." he growled.

He charged at the monster, only to be swatted away. As Doomsday turned to pursue him, Diana, Neena, Arthur, and Namor turned to each other.

"Shouldn't that have been a combined assault?" Domino asked.

"Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself, Neena," Aquaman replied.

They all got up to go help with Doomsday.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Justice League Watchtower.

Nightwing, Peter, Cyborg, Colossus, Raven, and Pennywise (hope y'all love that little reference to Gow Deadpool 2 Should've Ended) were fighting Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Angel Dust, Solomon Grundy, Thanos, Bane, and Juggernaut.

While Cyborg and Colossus try to hold Grundy and Thanos down, Luthor shoots them with his missiles, but Raven and Pennywise intervened, and Raven absorbed some of the missiles into one of her portals while Pennywise stopped the others with his telekinesis. Once Grundy and Thanos pushed aside Victor and Piotr, Raven opened her portal again to shoot Lex's missiles at Grundy, while Pennywise used his telekinesis to redirect the other missiles at Thanos. Nightwing and Peter stand at their side after being tossed by Bane and Juggernaut.

"You and Pennywise are interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven," Luthor said.

"I detest violence, Luthor," Raven said. "I'm even less fond of you."

"You're a mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude, asshole!" Pennywise shouted.

He then looked at the camera in glee.

"See, I can break the 4th wall and make pop culture references too, readers," he said.

Just then, Catwoman used her whip to tie Nightwing's neck, while Angel Dust tackled Peter and threw him. Cyborg and Colossus, on the other hand, get thrown away by Grundy and Thanos, but manage to safely land next to Nightwing and Peter.

"Thought you two would have had this place cleaned up by now," Nightwing joked.

"Names' are Cyborg and Colossus, not Miracle workers," Cyborg replied.

Peter pulled out a walkin talkie. He turned it on. Nightwing did the same with his earpiece.

"Peter to Deadpool," Peter said.

"Nightwing to Batman," Nightwing said.

"You guys there?" the both said.

* * *

Cu tot Batman and Deadpool in the Batmobile, heading to Arkham.

 _"We could really use your help, guys,"_ Peter finished.

"After we check out Arkham," Batman replied. "We have make sure that Luthor didn't bust _him_ out."

 _"He'll keep,"_ Nightwing said. _"We're getting our asses handed to us."_

"Be there soon, baby," Deadpool replied before shutting off the transmission.

* * *

We cut to Arkham Asylum, where Batman and Deadpool were being led to Joker's cell.

"We've been keeping an eye on him," the guard said. "Just like you two said, guys. He hasn't moved in hours."

"That's how you know he's up to something," Deadpool snarked. Deadpool had learned how to figure out when Joker was up to something, especially when he hasn't moved in hours.

The trio arrived at Joker's cell. The guard was about to unlock it, but was interrupted by Deadpool tapping his shoulder. The guard looked at him, to which Batman motioned for the guard to look down. The guard looked down, and saw a tripwire.

"What in the hell!" the guard exclaimed. "What the fuck is that?"

Batman knelt down, took out a spray bottle, and sprayed the tripwire with an ice-like substance that froze it solid. He then lightly tapped it. Deadpool took out a pistol, stood to the of the door, and nodded at Batman. Batman slowly opened the door, and Deadpool stepped into the cell, and aimed his pistol. He, Batman, and the guard see explosives inside the cell, while Deadpool spotted the Joker decoy on the bed. He shook his head at the other two, telling them that Joker wasn't in the cell.

"How did Joker do this?" the guard asked as Deadpool walked out of the cell, only for the Merc With The Mouth to go wide eyed as he saw something behind them.

"He didn't," Batman replied upon seeing his friend's reaction. "The real trap..."

He then used his cape to shield himself and the guard from spikes that were thrown at them, while Deadpool took cover behind the wall. He did this, due to the fact that he knew Deathstroke had new spikes made from the same metal as the Muramasa Blade.

"Is behind us," Batman finished.

"You're so smart," Deathstroke taunted, his sword drawn.

Deadpool came out from behind his cover. The guard took off, as Deadpool got out his katanas. Deathstroke attacked Deadpool with his sword first, but the Merc with the Mouth blocked with his right katana, then slashed his leg with his left katana, headbutted him, then kicked him away while he was stunned. He then pivoted out of the way, allowing Batman to have his turn.

Deathstroke swung his sword at Batman this time, but the Dark Knight caught it, took it from Deathstroke, kicked him away, then threw down the sword.

"Hey, cuz, how's Rose doing?" Deadpool asked. "I'm a bit disappointed I didn't receive an invitation to her birthday."

"What in God's holy name makes you think I would let you near her after what you did?" Deathstroke asked bitterly.

"I'll bring chimichangas," Deadpool begged.

"Did you even hear a single fucking word I just said?" Slade asked.

"So you're Luthor's pet now, Deathstroke?" Batman asked, trying to stop the family drama for now.

"His money's green," Deathstroke replied. "His money's green. And as a bonus, I get to kill Batman and kick the crap out of my cousin."

All three got into fighting positions, the fight about to begin.

* * *

 **I will be splitting the chapters into diferent parts. I wanted to get this chapter over with.**


End file.
